megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lurerre the Abysroid
is a boss from Mega Man ZX fought on Area F, a frozen lake area. She's a cruel, childish and vain Pseudoroid, who uses a lure in the shape of a small mermaid to draw her prey close for surprise attacks from her massive, fish-like, true body. She was made from one half of Biometal Model L. Characteristics The English Mega Man ZX manual states that Lurerre is modeled after a blowfish, but Lurerre's traits and battle style are actually modeled after the anglerfish. She has a lure with the appearance of a robotic mermaid connected by a cable to her real body, which is a giant mechanical fish. Her color is deep blue with details in white and gold, complemented by red lights. As the Biometal Model L Pseudoroid, Lurerre has control of the ice element and can manipulate it in various ways. Her fish body can also store large missiles with high destructive power. She uses her deceiving appearance to lure her opponents before attempting a surprise attack. It's also worthy of note that a shard of Model L resides on the lure's head. Lurerre is rude and talks with a childish tone. She also shows hints of cruelty as she threatens to rip the Mega Man Model ZX apart "piece by piece". Ironically, she introduces herself as "the lovely Pseudoroid Model L" ("Model L Falseroid, Lurerre-chan" in the Japanese version), possibly only refers to her lure. An interesting note is that while Lurerre herself does not speak, she seems to be able to speak through her lure. History ''Mega Man ZX Lurerre was made by Serpent from half the data of Biometal Model L, with Leganchor receiving the other half, to keep the Serpent Report (a document detailing Serpent's intentions) a secret. She faces Vent/Aile in Area F, where the Mega Man Model ZX had just discovered a data disk while investigating a distress signal. When questioned about the missing data, Lurerre refuses to talk and attacks the Chosen One, but she is defeated and her half of Model L is taken. She is later revived for the final battle in Slither Inc.'s head office, but she is again defeated. As she dies, she states that Biometal Model W can have her spirit and hopes that the Mega Man Model ZX will be squished like a bug. Mega Man ZX Advent Although Lurerre does not appear in ''Mega Man ZX Advent, her DNA seems to have been carried over to the Rumblefishes. Other media ''Mega Man ZX'' (manga) Lurerre appears in the end of chapter 6,Chapter 06 - A Challenge from the Sea where Pandora feeds the Pseudoroid while discussing Vent's victory over Hivolt with Prometheus. In the next chapter, Vent heads to Area F in response to a distress signal and finds a human maid laying on a frozen lake. However, the maid is actually Lurerre's mermaid lure disguised, and she uses the opportunity to drag Vent into the water. She takes advantage of the fact that Vent cannot hold his breath for long, using her ice to keep him stuck in the lake. Fortunately, Prairie gave Vent an oxygen tank before he left, and he manages to escape from Lurerre, but she sealed the hole she pulled him into with ice to make sure he will not escape. She also combines the speed of her lure with the endurance of her fish body to corner Vent, freezing him with her ice. She then prepares to finish off Vent with a missile from her fish body, but Vent recovers after receiving encouragement from Girouette's spirit and fires into Lurerre's gaping mouth, detonating the missile inside her.Chapter 08 - The Double Megamerge of Friendship Vent's oxygen tank appears to have ended, but he manages to survive by changing into Model LX with the Biometal Model L obtained from Lurerre, learning that he can combine with other Biometals to use their powers. Power and Abilities The fight takes place underwater where Lurerre hides her true body off-screen, doing most of the fighting with her mermaid lure; however, she will occasionally expose her true body to use her strongest attacks. The lure can be destroyed with sufficient damage, but it will regenerate quickly to resume the fight. The Model L data is stored in the lure's head, so hitting her in that area will damage the Biometal as well. Lure * Ice Arrow - She moves down and up while throwing arrows of ice at the player. The number of arrows fired depends on the difficulty; on Easy, she fires one, straight forward. On Normal, a second arrow is produced, curved downwards. On Hard, a third arrow is produced, curved upwards. * Marine Snow - She produces a spiky ice ball near the top of the screen and sends it forward; the ice ball drops ice crystals that form frozen spikes when they hit the ground. The ice ball, the ice crystals and the frozen spikes can be destroyed. * Ice Beam - She creates a large wall of ice and shoots it at the player. If the player fights back the wall using projectiles, the wall will be pushed back and will destroy the lure, prompting the fish body to use Hyper Biting. * Marine Snow Plus - She produces a small whirlpool with her hands to draw in the player. If the player is sucked in, Lurerre's fish body will emerge and use Whirl Attraction. Fish * Hyper Biting - Lurerre's fish body lunges out and bites the player. This is triggered by either destroying the lure, or by sticking too close to the right side of the screen. * Whirl Attraction - Lurerre's fish body emerges with her maw open wide to fire a large missile. The missile can be destroyed, which will cause damage to the boss. This move is only used if the player does not escape the lure's Marine Snow Plus. * Marine Snow Plus - The fish body uses its mouth to produce a whirlpool to draw in the player; while the fish body uses this move, the lure will use Marine Snow. The crystals dropped by the attack will be sucked by the fish's whirlpool, making it harder to avoid. This attack will only be used if the lure is constantly struck with Fire elemental attacks. Gallery Lurerre Zone.jpg|Lurerre in the Rockman ZX manga. ZX Chibi Lurerre.png|Chibi Lurerre Trivia * The name "Lurerre" may be a mix of the word "lure" with the French word "errer", which means "to wander". In which case, her name would mean "wandering lure". * In the Japanese version, Lurerre speaks with two distinct tones; her voice at first can be mistaken for an innocent little girl, but when angered, her tone becomes much more rough and aggressive. This fits with her deceptive nature. * Though Lurerre herself does not appear in Mega Man ZX Advent, her DNA appears to have carried over to the Rumblefish. *Lurerre got in first place in a popularity content between the eight bosses done in Capcom's site.u-Capcom: 『ロックマン ゼクス』ヴァンとエールから質問４ (archive) References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Female Pseudoroids Category:Fish design